Of Heroes and Angels
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Cao Cao discovers that some of Heaven's weapons are loose on Earth, and corners an Angel to find them. He meets a rather interesting group when he corners the Angel Balthazar, including the two brothers of the Apocalypse and an Angel in a trench coat. One shot.


Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a one shot. This is going to be a crossover of Highschool DxD with Supernatural. This idea has been floating around my head for a while, and I had inspiration today, so I wrote this up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Highschool DxD

* * *

Whoosh!

Fire, one of man's greatest fears but one that also helped man survive and thrive.

And we managed to use it to trap the Angel we've been following. A ring of Holy Fire to be exact. Now, we should be able to get what we want from this Angel.

The Angel is glaring at us from inside the ring of Holy Fire.

"Now, it took us a long time to ascertain your identity. But Georg here managed to do so..."

I said as I put my left hand on my friend's shoulder for gratification.

"...Angel of the Christian God, Balthazar, where are Heaven's weapons?"

I finished, as he frowned.

"Tch, I do not know what you are talking about, hairless ape."

He said as I shook my head.

"You supernatural creatures are all so arrogant aren't you? Thinking down on Humans, killing them without a second thought? What makes you so much better than us? Leonardo, get my spear."

I said, looking at my friend Leonardo walking to the corner of dark room where my spear was leaning against.

I stared at the Angel, whose eyes widened at the sight of my spear.

"True Longinus?! Impossible! You, you are!"

I smiled as I heard the Angel's words.

"Yes, I am a wielder of a Longinus tier Sacred Gear. The True Longinus is mine. My friends also wield powerful Sacred Gears. But enough about us, where are the weapons of Heaven?"

I asked again.

"You think I'd hand over the weapons just like that? You'd have to do better than that.."

He said as I glanced over at Georg. Well have it your way.

"You see, Georg here is a highly skilled Magician, and a true student of magic. He naturally likes to read ancient books and gremories. He definitely picked up an Angel Harming Spell, here and there. So, I ask again Angel Balthazar, where are the weapons?"

I said as he growled at me.

"You're bluffing."

No, I'm not.

"Georg, if you please."

I said as Georg nodded before focusing on the trapped Balthazar.

"Omnipotens Deus, invoco, poténtiam tuam, gratiam tuam..."

Georg chanted as I spoke once again.

"Do you feel that? It is an Angel Banishing Spell from the Lemegeton. Normally it would cause the Angel to flee the vessel, but since you are trapped in ring of Holy Fire, nothing will happen, but it will cause you extreme amounts of pain."

I said as his face looked shocked. He then looked down at his hands and let out a scream.

"Georg, enough."

I said, causing Georg to stop.

"Now, are you ready to cooperate?"

I said as his vessel coughed out blood.

"Go to hell."

I glanced back at Georg.

"Use the spell from the Liddell Manuscript."

I said as Georg became to chant.

"I call upon God, the creator of all, to bring wrath upon the false prophets..."

Georg chanted as Balthazar started to violently shake. He held his head as he collapsed to the ground, white light piercing his eyes, mouth, and ears.

"Stop."

I said to Georg who stopped as the light faded away.

"MacGregor Mathers found that Angel banishing chant from ancient Enochian and translated it into English. Now, are you ready to tell where the weapons are?"

I said as Balthazar stood back up.

"Alright, I'll..."

A flutter of wings stopped his sentence, causing me to spin around with the True Longinus, ready to kill whatever came at us. I see a man in a trench coat staring at us.

An Angel.

Shortly afterwards, I hear the door to this building slam and heard two sets of feet charging at us.

Two humans came to the side of the Angel, with guns drawn at us.

"Who the hell are you?"

The shorter of the two humans asked us in English.

I could understand what he was saying because of a translation spell Georg had casted early, but I don't think they can understand me.

"I am Cao Cao, descendant of the original Cao Cao, hero of the Era of Three Kingdoms. Who are you?"

I asked back in my native Mandarin as the two humans look confused. The taller one stepped forward, and held his gun down.

"I am Sam Winchester, I do not understand what you are saying."

The taller one, Sam Winchester, said in basic Mandarin. Winchester?! The one that started the Apocalypse and the ones who managed to throw Lucifer and Michael into the cage Winchester?! I must say, this is very interesting.

"Georg. Cast a spell so that they will understand us."

I said as Georg nodded.

"Okay, let's try that again. My name is Cao Cao. What do you what?"

I asked as the shorter one spoke up.

"Much better. Cas, free Baltazar from the fire."

The shorter one, Dean I believe his name is, said.

"Cas."

Sam said as the Angel stared straight at me.

"True Longinus."

He said before turning to Georg.

"Dimension Lost."

"Annhiliation Maker."

He said of Leonardo.

He recongizes the power of our Sacred Gears, good.

"Wait, you said your name was Cao Cao. Are you related to..."

Sam Winchester started as I laughed.

"Yes, I am related to the original Cao Cao, hero of the Era of the Three Kingdoms. He was my ancestor."

I said with pride as Dean looks confused.

"Cas, what the hell are you going on about?"

He asked the Angel, whose name must be Cas.

"These three Humans. They possess powerful souls. They are all descendants of powerful Humans, and they all possess Longinus tier Sacred Gears."

The Angel said as his eyes became wide open.

"Guilty as charged."

I chuckled.

"Sacred Gear, what is that?"

Sam asked.

"It is special gifts given to us by the God in the Bible."

I said as the Angel stared at me, and then at same.

"What he is saying is correct. Father gave Humans these Sacred Gears to perform miracles on Earth. Many influential people possessed Sacred Gears. Some of these people include Julius Caesar, Joan of Arc, Napoleon, and the list goes on."

That's a great way to put it.

"So these Sacred Gears, what do they do?"

Dean asked as I looked at the True Longinus with pride.

"Sacred Gears have a variety of powers. The three that the ones in front of us possess are among the most powerful Sacred Gears, the Longinus tier Sacred Gears. When fully mastered, they can kill anything, God and Death included."

"Longinus? The guy that killed Jesus Christ?"

"Yes. Even though he was just the carpetner's son, he was a divine vessel for Michael that was killed, and as such, all Sacred Gears that can kill a God are called Longinus Sacred Gears. Currently there are 13 of these Sacred Gears. "

The Angel finished.

"Castiel, as much as I'm enjoying this lecture, but can you please remember why you came? To free me from these hairless apes!"

Balthazar said inside the ring of fire. I felt it was my turn to speak.

"Why did you come anyways? We are here because we need Heaven's weapons to fight Devils."

I said as all three of their eyes shot wide open.

"Devil? Lucifer was thrown back into the cage. He won't be a threat."

Dean said as I shook my head.

"Angel, you should know of what I am talking about. Tell them."

I asked of Castiel.

"Dean, you know what Demons are. Devils are the other inhabitants of Hell."

Castiel said.

"What are you saying?"

Dean said.

"Devils are descendants of the Angels that fell with Lucifer all those years ago. Lucifer got thrown in his cage while the Angels turned into Devils. Tell me, do you know what the Ars Goetia is?"

I asked them.

"Yes, it is the book of demonology. It has the name of the 72... Son of a bitch."

Sam said.

"What is it Sammy?"

Dean asked as Leonardo yawned in the background.

"Dean, it is the names of the 72 rulers of Hell."

Sam said.

"Yes, Sam is right. Demons are souls of humans that have been twisted. Devils are the descendants of the powerful Angels who fell to Hell with Lucifer. That is why we need more powerful weapons to fight them. We've located two Devils in Japan, and we want some of Heaven's weapons just in case our weapons aren't strong enough to kill them and their peerage."

I explained.

"Which two Devils?"

Castiel asked me.

"The Gremory and Sitri Heiresses."

I said as Dean opened his mouth.

"Heiresses? Peerage? What the hell are you talking about? I was in Hell and never heard of these heiresses."

He said.

"The Devils like to keep their distance from Demons. The Devils have pillars, which are like noble clans if you will. Old noble aristocracy doesn't mix will with the new Demons, except when it comes to a peerage. A peerage is basically a Devil's private army, or in worse cases, slaves."

I explained once again.

"As such, we need the Heavenly weapons if we are to make sure that the heiresses and their peerage are permanently killed and not just sent back to Hell."

Georg added in.

"Well we need the weapons more!"

Dean said.

Oh, is that so?

"Do tell."

I said, eagerly awaiting their response.

"We are going to war against the Archangel Raphael."

Castiel said as I started laughing.

"That is funny."

I said as I looked at their serious faces. Oh, they weren't joking.

"Georg."

I said.

"They aren't lying."

He said plainly.

"Well, alright, you do need it more than us. We will be leaving now. Georg, start the spell."

I said as Georg started chanting. A magical circle appeared underneath us, startling the Winchesters. I gathered Leonardo as the portal started to take us back to China. I glanced back at the Winchesters and smiled.

"It has been interesting meeting you Winchesters. I hope to meet you again."

* * *

Hope you liked that. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
